Dewpaw
{Note: Why did Dewpaw suddenly decide to edit her wiki page? No clue but I need to stop procrastinating brushing my teeth. Oh wait that's why.} Dewpaw is a sleek, medium-furred, light gray she-cat with darker gray flecks, bright blue eyes, and a pale pink nose. 'Personality' Dewpaw is either a hot mess or completely on top of everything. There is no in between. She is incredibly sarcastic and has a generally weird sense of humor that makes sense to nobody. She likes intelligent jokes and puns. She is super clumsy. ("If it can be tripped over, I will trip over it. This includes my own feet and occasionally somebody else's feet." - my get-to-know-me letter to my English teacher, no joke.) Sometimes she forgets the word for something and starts referring to it as "the thing." She likes good grades and chocolate. Preferably at the same time. She listens to Hamilton way too much and constantly makes Hamilton references. (If you say the word "satisfied" in front of me I might start rapping a little bit.) She makes up words. She procrastinates everything. 'On The Blog' Dewpaw joined the blog on July 30, 2016. She hasn't done anything notable except for the bad puns and the fact that she takes random comments and turns them into totally nonsensical photo edits. She likes the live chat but it is never open when she is on. Also she usually says hi and then says nothing else because awkwardness. She writes fanfiction. A lot of fanfiction. Probably too much fanfiction. Also she participates in NTA but she's only ever won one round. And she got 1st place in the September Art Contest and 3rd place in the July Art Contest. She entered the Jar twice but didn't get picked (one day luck will be on my side :P) Dewpaw's fanfictions include: *Broken Snow *Growing Shadows *A Dream of Darkness: The Next Omen (In progress) *Painful Accusations (One-shot) *Walls Can't Contain Us (Blogfic, in progress) 'On The Wiki' Dewpaw joined the wiki sometime in November but has not been active. Mostly because she is unable to figure out how to do anything. (As of October 18, 2017- Still true) 'Trivia' *Dewpaw has a younger sister, Silverkit. *Her fandoms include Warriors, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Divergent, The Kane Chronicles, HAMILTON, and probably a few more. *She is basically the grammar police at school *She is a swimmer and loves it. (Insult my sport and... I'll... be sarcastic and burn you or something) *Her favorite school subject is Latin *She likes musical theater and student council. *She is in chorus (and it currently sucks because we have to learn how to read music AGAIN?) *HAMILTON. *She has apiphobia, which is the fear of bees and wasps. *If Dewpaw always said what was on her mind, she would be in a whole lot of trouble. *She knows almost every Hamilton song, can rap Satisfied and Guns and Ships, and can sing You'll Be Back. *Grammarly has saved her back multiple times *She has a set of rules for scary books and movies. You don't want to know Things Dewpaw is Much Too Lazy to Learn (or does not consider it worth her time to learn because why am I going to need to draw a camel in my day-to-day adult life) * The proper use of semicolons * How to cook without burning something * How to bake without burning something * How to draw a camel (because why) * When a comma should be used * The chemical formula of lead (It's peanut butter) * How to code * How to animate (actually she's learning) * How to use the freaking wiki * stop procrastinating * technology 'Siblings' Silverkit, younger sister. (Silverleaf in Broken Snow and Growing Shadows was based off of her.) 'Quotes' "WILL HALF MOON BE ATTENDING THE WEDDING???!!!" "Who is this 'Half Moon'?" "JAY'S EX-GIRLFRIEND!!!" -Dewpaw, almost causing the breakup between Jayfeather and Stick. "I have no idea what I'm doing." -Dewpaw basically everywhere. "Multisnacking" "The thing" "CHOCOLATE" "Yes, I take random comments and turn them into photo edits in my spare time." Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:StarClan Category:Groovy Griffins Category:Fabulous Felines